The Lion and the Angel always love
by Rinn-FF
Summary: The lion and the angel...always loved and always will be...


**The Lion and the Angel always loved and always will be...**

**El Leon y el Angel siempre estaran y siempre se amaran...**

_Podia sentir el como la brisa rociaba mis mejillas ese viento tan frio y congelante yo solo te observaba y tu me mirabas, te me acercastes y me abrazastes, un Calor pude sentir, el frio que sentia desaparecia poco a poco me estrechabas mas en tus brazos, yo te abrazaba de igual modo, me sentia tan protegida al lado tuyo toda preocupacion alguna desaparecio en mi, despues yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y tu pusistes tus manos alrededor de mi cintura, tu rostro esa noche era tan angelical; me preguntaba ¿Que estaras pensando?... ¿Pensastes alguna vez que podriamos estar juntos?... eran interrogantes que casi me hacia,Tu rostro poco a poco se acercaba al mio estaba un poco nerviosa no entendia el porque; me mirabas con una sonrisa tan calida._

_**-**Rinoa...Te quiero mucho_**-**_ me dijistes y tus labios los pude sentir junto a los mios, pude sentir ese sabor tan delicioso en mis labios pensaba que realmente estaba soñando. -Squall yo tambien Te quiero mucho, gracias por estar a mi lado y porque has sido una execelente persona para mi- le dije recoste mi cabeza en su pecho y podia escuchar el latido de su corazón. -Realmente esta acelerado- pense, me hizo sonreir porque eso era señal de que se encontraba nervioso al igual que yo., empeze a sentir su fragancia tan peculiar, no queria que se me borrara y asi siempre recordar el como olia tan bien._

_Lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro... no entendia el porque estas salian._

_-Rinoa... ¿porque lloras?- me pregunto el en un tono nostalgico._

_-Squall... y ¿si este momento fuera nuestra ultima noche?, no sabemos que suceda mañana...- Le dije sollozando, el se puso a reir y exclamo._

_-¿Como puedes pensar eso?, estaremos juntos siempre, no pienses eso, yo siempre estare contigo, donde sea que estes yo estare para ti. Lo prometo.- dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro y me beso apasionadamente, estaba con algo de miedo, ya que de un dia para otro todo puede cambiar pero sin embargo nuestra historia de amor jamas terminara._

_-Squall igual yo siempre estare para ti, siempre cuando me necesites lo estare, Lo prometo.- le di un beso y le abraze muy fuerte como si fuera el ultimo dia en que nos veriamos..._

El dia siguiente llego, los pajaros cantaban y el viento persistia una vez más, todos los candidatos para Seed se preparaban para sus clases, Un Rayito de luz entro por la ventana de Rinoa por la cual hizo despertarla.

_-Otro dia de clases...- me dije era tan temprano que en algunas ocaciones me arrepentia el haber decidido ser Seed era muy agotador y varias veces me acostaba noche para estudiar y hacer mis tareas, me desvesti y entre a ducharme, al terminar me cambie rapidamente para ir a la Cafeteria y comer un poco porque ya se me hacia muy tarde, agarre mis cuadernos, abri la puerta y la cerre con llave y corri mire el reloj y....PUFF choque con alguien_

_-Rinoa...¡¿Estas bien?!- esa voz se me hizo tan conocida_

_-¡Oh! Squall... Si estoy bien solo que se hace tarde- el ayudo a levantarme y agarro mis cuadernos._

_-Debes tener mas cuidado por donde corres- el se puso a reir un poco yo solo me apene. _

_- Ehm pues... si tendre mas cuidado cuando salga apresurada de mi habitacion, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunte._

_-Si...- _

_Caminamos juntos hacia la cafeteria entonces un chiflido se escucho._

_-¡Hey Squall!- ambos volteamos a ver y era Zell quien nos chiflo para que nos fueramos a sentar con ellos., esa mañana no estaba Irvine ya que habia tenido una mision._

_-¡Zell, Selphie, Quistis! ¿como amanecieron esta mañana?- les pregunte._

_-¡Yo de maravilla! ¿sabes el porque?, ¡¡¡porque ahora en el desayuno hubieron HotDogs!!!- Dijo Zell con tanta alegria, a veces pensaba que de tanta grasa que llevan los HotDogs Zell en algun momento podria tener un paro al corazón porque nunca habia conocido a un chico que amara los hotdogs._

_-Pues yo no tambien porque no pude dormir toda la noche por culpa de una compañera que ronca muy fuerte- Dijo Quistis algo molesta y viendo a Selphie._

_-¡Hey! ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que te oigas roncar tu misma!- Expreso algo molesta Selphie_

_-¿Sabes? yo nunca dije nombres...- Uhh creo que cuando Quistis dijo eso fue un golpe bajo y solo me puse a reir._

_-¡QUISTIS!- dijo Selphie_

_-¡SELPHIE!-dijo Quistis_

_-Ya chicas parenle, no peleen por algo asi- trataba de tranquilizarlas Zell, pero ambas le dieron un puñetazo a Zell que hicieron que caera al suelo yo solo me empeze a reir por las cosas que siempre le pasaban a Zell, trataba de ser bueno y le iba mal._

_-...- Squall no dijo nada y solo se quedo viendo._

_-¡Squall! ¡Deberias de ayudarme!- Exclamo Zell con dolor en su rostro y molesto_

_-Eso es algo que no debe de importarme- dijo Squall friamente y mostrando algo de aburrido, Selphie se le quedo viendo a Squall detenidamente y no lo dejaba de verlo para molestarlo._

_-¿Que vez?- dijo Squall_

_-Nada- respondio Selphie_

_-Entonces deja de verme...- Squall la vio serio, pero Selphie no le escucho y sigui viendolo sin parar pero esta vez imitando lo que el hacia., Squall dio un sorbo a su cafe y Selphie tambien, luego el probo un poco de su desayuno y Selphie tambien, El volteo a ver y Selphie seguia haciendo lo mismo todos comenzaron a reir por la cual Squall se canzo y dijo._

_-¡Basta ya Selphie!- Le dijo enojado_

_-No, me agrada molestarte- dijo Selphie riendo_

_-¡Me voy de aqui!- Squall se levanto de la silla y se fue de ahi, Seifer se encontraba en una mesa de atrás y vio todo lo que sucedio por la cual el dijo._

_-¿Sabes Rinoa? no se como estas con Squall, si es un amargado y aburrido- y empezo a tirarse carcajadas junto con sus amigos inseparables Fuijin y Raijin., Squall escucho eso y no le tomo importancia alguna aunque sabia que en lo mas profundo de su interior le habia lastimado._

_-¿Sabes Seifer?, es por eso que lo amo y a ti no- le dije a Seifer y me retire del lugar y trate de alcanzarlo._

_-¡Oh! ¡Eso fue golpe bajo Seifer!- le exclamaron Zell y Selphie, Seifer se molesto tanto que se dijo para si mismo._

_-No te saldras con la tuya Heartilly no te saldras con la tuya...- dijo Seifer con enfado._

_

* * *

_**Autora.**

**Pienso que aca termina el primer capitulo, pues no se si esta tan bueno asi que recivo criticas constructivas!! n.n**

**Reviews...  
**

_

* * *

_


End file.
